In the Arms of an Angel
by headupintheclouds
Summary: HBP SPILER WARNING! MAJOR ONE! PLEASE SPARE YOURSELF THE ANGER AND DON'T READ IT! Anyone, this is a version of Dumbledore's last moments of life. Kind of sad, and if merely reading part of where he dies makes you cry I'm sure it does for most of us, then


In the Arms of an Angel 

By headupintheclouds

Severus rushed into the room joining a collection of Death Eaters as Dumbledore slid slowly further down the wall. None of the Death Eaters noticed, and Dumbledore was the only one who noticed a look of sheer relief cross Malfoy's young features. He had saved one innocent person tonight, at least.

Severus glanced from Dumbledore to Malfoy with a look of realization on his face. Stepping forward, he didn't hear one of the Death Eaters addressing him, only the quiet but firm voice. Dumbledore could tell that Snape would have given anything to kneel down and comfort the slowly dying man, but he dared not.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said, looking him in the eye. It was a look of half-warning and half assurance. He regretted having brought Harry up with him, knowing he himself would never leave this room. However, he could not have faced this alone.

His greatest fear ran through his head again. The very sequence that had made this year's slumbers rarely very rejuvenating.

_ Thought Sequence_

_Dumbledore looked intently at Draco, racking his mind for the next small talk to make Draco all the more hesitant to finish him off. The longer he could hold the poor boy off, the more he would realize this wasn't what he really wanted._

_Brows knitting, Draco pointed his wand at the helpless Dumbledore, alone in his study, and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" with such a force Dumbledore was surprised he could muster. Then it was over, and Dumbledore was left there, over seeing his own funeral. _

_ Present _

"Severus, please…." Dumbledore begged, pleading for him to on with their plan. He knew Snape was indecisive up until the last. Looking into Severus's eyes, willing him to get on with it, if for no other reason than self-preservation.

Lines of hate crossed Snape's greasy face, and Dumbledore knew they were directed only at himself for killing the man who had defended him throughout all these years. Dumbledore felt awful for making Severus do this to himself, but knew it was necessary.

Bringing his wand level with Dumbledore, he started, "Ava-"

Memories surged through Dumbledore, remembering the greasy haired boy who had had only a sole companion and confidante, Dumbledore himself. The youth entrusted Dumbledore with everything, all of the people who provoked them. All the hopes he harbored. But one day, the boy had begun distancing himself. It happened slowly, over the course of a few months.

He grew quiet and dark, brooding almost. By the time Dumbledore noticed his new group of friends, it was too late. An inky tattoo marred his left forearm, and Dumbledore could do nothing to reverse it. He glanced again at Snape, and sure enough there was a barely visible outlined skull eating a snake.

"-da"

Dumbledore flicked his eyes over to the stunned Harry (or at least where he would be), remorse coursing through him at having made him witness this. The boy he had grown so fond of over the years, the boy he had suddenly left defenseless. He felt his eyes become wet, not for himself, but for Harry, who could never know how much he meant to Dumbledore.

Picturing the boy, all he saw was Harry's mother and father smiling proudly. The messy mane Harry had inherited from his Dad, the pure emerald eyes he had gotten from his Mum, the perfect blend of the two most promising wizards or witches at their time. How much more they should have been able to do, how much longer they should have lived. Dumbledore would've given years of his own life to keep them alive, had it been an option to him.

"Keda-"

Dumbledore's breath was becoming shallower. The only lie he had ever told to Harry had been told that night. He knew deep inside of him, that the drink in the basin had been poisonous. Even as the delirium took hold, only one thought remained as clear as ever, that he must not tell Harry that the liquid would kill him. No oath, no vow would make Harry do anything to hurt Dumbledore.

It would have been much the same with Severus, but Dumbledore had gotten strict with him, telling him that Unbreakable Vow or no, he would have to finish the old man off. The only difference was that Severus had not been completely blinded by love, as Harry would have been.

"-vra,"

Eyes widening, Dumbledore was jolted by the spell. The last thought he would ever have occurred to him for the very first time, and it came about from looking away from where Harry was and into Snape's eyes.

That was when he realized he was losing two sons that night, and he could only hope they felt the same way.

He surrendered to the spell quickly, knowing that death was but the next great adventure.

A/N: Sadfic time! That was hard to write on a multitude of levels, and I hope everyone enjoyed it, even if your opinions are that Snape is good. Being the severe optimist I am, I can't condemn him yet. Actually, I have complicated plans for his redemption :) So yeah. That's not what I think necessarily happened in Dumbledore's last moments of life, but just a jab in the dark.

In your all's reviews, can you tell me if I portrayed Dumbledore right? Also, constructive criticism would be great. For the record, this is a one-shot. Thanks for reading. Short, wasn't it? 808 words, for the story part.


End file.
